


Two Headed Lion

by the_morgue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Awkwardness, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/M, Fetish Clothing, First Time, Fucking, Gags, Genderswap, Incest, Leather, Leather Kink, Masturbation, Medical Kink, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, Pain, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Submission, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_morgue/pseuds/the_morgue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing the 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge with my OTP! <br/>Cersei and Jaime Lannister!<br/>I hope you enjoy them! I may not post /every/ day but I'll try my hardest to get them out fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One - Anal Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I appreciate you reading my works and I ask if you have any comments or criticisms I would love to hear them! I only want to improve my writing.

Cersei rolled over and pressed her back against Jaime, closing her eyes and smiling brightly. “Good morning.” Her brother mumbled as his hand crept over her waist and held her – hand pressing against her bare stomach. She fit so perfectly against him, and she loved the way his breath felt against her neck when he was just waking up – voice groggy from lack of use. “Morning.” She said, fingers interlocking between Jaime’s.

He kissed her under the ear and continued down her neck, letting go of her hand to cup her round white breast. She moaned and whimpered slightly – removing his hand as she turned around. “Jaime…” she mumbled, head burying into his shoulder. “I’m still sore from last night.” She said – suddenly feeling more than ever the slight pain in her cunt.

Jaime sighed, hand pressed against the small of her back as he slowly pushed their hips together. He was nursing a pretty impressive hard-on, which usually happened in the mornings and he wanted his sister to take care of him. “Come on Cers…” He begged sleepily, playing with her hair. He suddenly regretted fucking her so rigorously the night before, but he couldn’t control himself. He and his sister didn’t get much time for themselves so when they were together he tended to go a little overboard.

She grunted and removed her face from the crook of his neck, looking up into her brother’s eyes. “I said no – It hurts.” She snapped angrily – but his constant advances were making her wet, grinding her hips into him. “But I wish it didn’t…” She muttered as she held Jaime’s head, still sucking wet little love bites onto her porcelain neck.

He groaned as his cock slipped between her lips, gaining much needed friction – biting her softly as the sensation rolled through his body. He let his fingers trail down her spine, cupping her ass in his rough hands. “Well… There’s always the alternative.” He said, grunting as his sister pulled his head back- kissing him gently. “Great idea.” She mused after a little thinking, making Jaime shudder.

“Roll over.” He commanded, moving so her body rolled lazily so she was resting on her belly, her arms supporting her head as her eyes fluttered closed. He looked down at her perfect body – Golden hair blanketing the top half of her perfect skin, the curve of her back transitioning into a round plump ass. Her long legs were spread slightly and he let his finger tease her clit, listening to the sweet sounds of her moaning into the pillow – eyebrows narrowing as she pushed her ass up ever so slightly. 

“Jaime…” She muttered – shivering as he spread her cheeks with the heels of his hands. He leaned forward and kissed her pink asshole while letting go of one cheek. He reached over and grabbed the lube from the nightstand, tongue darting out across the entrance. He grunted as he listened to Cersei’s muffled cries – unable to wait any longer. He opened the bottle and sat on his haunches, smoothing the lube over his cock. “You ready sister?” he asked, pushing up onto his knees as he guided his cock against her entrance – teasing her as he pushed. 

“Get on with it!” Cersei grumbled, biting down on her lip. “You could have fucked me ten times by no-“her complaining ceased when Jaime finally pushed into her ass, making her shout and reel backwards against his hips. “Oh god…” she mumbled as his hand pressed against the small of her back. He pulled out and shoved in again, rolling his hips so his toned midsection rolled with each thrust against his sister – ass shaking with each pound of skin-on-skin. She was moaning continuously now, shouting for Jaime – both their golden hair seeming to move in unison back and forth matching the large male’s thrusts. “Mmm… Gods you’re tight.” He muttered. 

Each time he fucked his sister he sensed the feeling of true completion wave through his body – a wholeness that would never be fulfilled until he and Cersei again became one. It was why sex with her was better than it was with anyone on this planet earth. It was electrifying – and the way her asshole was clenching around his cock made him scream her name, fingers digging into her plump skin, making crescent shaped marks on her hips that would likely bruise. 

He reached out a hand and smacked her on the ass, watching her as she moaned and shook forward with the brute force. Her eyes were closed and she was resting against the pillow – a look of pain graced her face as her teeth gritted, but the noises she made betrayed her as Jaime continued to hold her hips and roll his body into her. 

Cersei did her best to keep up in her sleepy state, but she really didn’t need to – she was in ecstasy and it was carrying her half way into dreamland, and she listened as the echoes of her cries boomed against the walls. She remembered back when they lived at home when she had to bite the pillow when Jaime was inside her so her father wouldn’t hear… 

Jaime was close and he bored harder – pounding against her with a mighty force driven from the pits of his belly. She was so tight and clenching with her own orgasm nearing that he was nearly driven insane, beads of sweat pouring from his temples as he slid his hands down her toned thighs. 

Cersei was near screaming, head jerking up as she arched her back higher for Jaime to reach new areas of her she didn’t know existed. She opened her eyes and looked at the headboard in-front of her, focusing on her climax as his cock slammed into her tight hole. She tried her best not to be so loud but nothing would cease her as she clenched hard around him – coming hard. She relaxed and let her body go almost limp – lifted by her brother’s arms almost an instant after. “Almost there…” he muttered against her back, mounting her and holding her breasts as he continued to thrust.

His head was against her locks of golden hair, smelling the lavender as he let his eyes flutter closed. He could feel his orgasm in the pit of his stomach, the friction of her hole making him convulse with the thought of it. He wondered absently why they didn’t do this more often, but it didn’t matter then. All that mattered was what was to come – and he slammed against her, grunting with each push as he shuddered into climax, breathing hard as his body melded to the shape of her back and he breathed in her scent. 

She sighed – collapsing in her brother’s arms as he let go – pulling out and allowing her to stretch back out against the satin. She felt the touch of his hands on her cheeks again, pulling them apart. She pushed out his come for him to watch – the beads gliding down her and collecting in the wetness of her pussy and down her thick thighs. “Satisfied?” she asked, turning her head and resting it on her hand. 

He watched his come roll out of her and smiled, falling onto his back. “More than satisfied sweet sister.” He said, arms tucked underneath his golden mane. He pulled her onto her back and rested a head on her breast, absentmindedly sucking one into his mouth as she sleep lulled at her. 

When she finally began snoring he snuck out of bed, deciding to go downstairs to make her breakfast in bed – as a chair would hardly be comfortable as of now.


	2. Sex that doesn't go as planned/Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Lannisters get some time alone on Casterley Rock, and they decide they want to make love to each other - well, decided as soon as Tywin exited the gates. But young Jaime lets his excitement get the best of him.

Cersei giggled as Jaime chased her through the keep of Casterley Rock, her golden hair swaying back and forth as she was chased up the stone staircase with her twin hot on her heels. Tywin had just left to foresee some business in the capitol - of what he would not discuss, but neither child cared. Young Tyrion was being taken care of by the septa which left the other two Lannister children to do as they pleased. This of which, was something that was highly forbidden.  
When they were younger, their mother's handmaiden had caught them experimenting with each other's bodies. Since then, their handmaiden had moved Jaime's chambers all the way across the castle and a guard was placed outside her door under threat that if it happened again she'd tell her lady mother and her Lord father. But that threat was soon erased when she died birthing Tyrion.  
Now, during the early hours of the night they could both sneak their way up to Jaime's chambers and hug and kiss all they liked. It was bliss when their father was gone.  
She sighed and took a breath as she made her way to the top of the staircase, smirking as she looked over her shoulder - taking a few steps through the hall before she'd let him catch up, his arms wrapping around her waist and their faces suddenly became side by side.  
"Jaime." She snapped, worried that someone would see them like this. The smallest gesture between them could be misconstrued.  
"Come on, Cers. There's nobody here." He replied nonchalantly - which made her angry, turning up her nose and wriggling free of his grasp. "It's like you don't even care that father could have us permanently separated if someone else were to see us." She pouted as she walked down the rest of the length to Jaime's chambers stationed at the far wall while her long red dress trailed behind her as she went.  
Jaime rolled his eyes at this as he moved to catch up with her, watching the slight bounce of her hair as she moved. "Of course I care, but I can't stand waiting." he said, to which Cersei simply sushed before pushing open the door to her brother's room.  
She entered and shivered as the coolness from the trapped stone walls hit her skin, moving to the bed and sitting as Jaime worked on getting the door closed and wedging something in-front of it so nobody could enter.  
"We're alone now. May I touch you yet, sweet sister?" He asked her, bending down to one knee and kissing her hand tenderly, holding her delicate hand in his calloused one.  
She smiled, only slightly before nodding. "Of course." She answered, a soft pink blush gracing her cheeks. He stood and let go of her hand, joining her to her right on the bed - his fingers running through her gorgeous hair, moving it away from her neck so that his lips could replace it. He'd learned that Cersei quite liked to be kissed there, and today was no exception. She breathed out and made a soft little noise as his lips moved across the porcelain skin there, suckling the skin ever so often as he moved down to her collar bone and he was getting slightly more excited as he went.  
Now Jaime had taken Cersei before, but only a few times. He was still working at getting everything right, like the rhythm - but he was almost a man grown, and he was in love. Jaime felt whole when he was inside his sister and even the prospect of doing so when he hardly ever got the chance got him incredibly jittery. But he was confident in his ability.  
Once he saw Cersei getting excited herself, it made his cock incredibly hard without even a single touch, his hands moving up her thigh. He was taking the hem of her dress with him as he moved upward, exposing her calves first and then her milky thighs, his lips moving from her chest up to her lips - kissing her intently.  
She responded to him eagerly. Her hands made their way to tangle into Jaime's ever growing hair, pulling slightly as she kissed him just as passionately. Her heart leapt every time their lips touched even for the slightest second, and when she could have him like this it was almost like flying.  
The little Lannister brought his hands from the hiked up dress to her back, finding the laces to her bodice and beginning to struggle to undo them, kissing her a little distractedly as he maneuvered through the maze that held her dress to her body. When it was finally unlaced he moved his lips from hers and watched as he peeled the red fabric away, allowing her to stand up to remove it quickly, as-well as her small-clothes. Now she was half naked, and Jaime was basically panting as she watched her breasts which were getting ever bigger - as she sat down once again beside him. He leaned into her and circled one of her beautiful pink nipples with his tongue before suckling on it, although he just wanted to take her already. His cock was throbbing against his laces - but he wanted to make her feel good as-well. When she whined and leaned forward, he kissed her and she suggested. "Take off your clothes." She whispered, and to that he was happy to oblige.  
He stood and quickly unbuttoned and removed his surcoat and let it fall heavily to the floor, also ripping his tunic off the top of his head before beginning to work on unlacing his own breeches. He gave a large sigh of relief as both those, and his underwear came down - cock hitting the air.  
Cersei smiled when he revealed it, and dropped to her knees - but Jaime stopped her. "No, No sister I cannot wait anymore." He said, licking his dry lips as his cock pulsed. "I want to take you now." He told her, which made her smile to his surprise. She stood and smirked at him, kissing his lips tenderly before she lied down on the bed and invited him up.  
He shivered and climbed atop of her - his fingers hooking onto her underwear as he settled over-top of her legs. He pulled them down and watched as they traveled down her beautiful legs and disappeared under her knees. She shucked them off the rest of the way and slung her arms around his neck.  
"Oh Jaime, please. I can't stand it anymore." she moaned, biting her lip.  
He smirked and nodded, looking down at her beautiful pink cunt - wet and glistening. He pressed his cock against her bud and let it slide down until it sunk in, his eyes rolling back into his head as he bottomed out in a faithful stride. He reached down and cupped her breasts before gripping her thighs, looking into her eyes as he pulled out and moved right back into her tight heat - then again, and once more - before he groaned and shuddered, cursing.  
He was completely and utterly embarrassed.  
It'd only taken a few more strokes to have him spilling inside her - bucking into her hard and earning him a few moans of pleasure from his sister but none more as he collapsed on-top of her. What would she think? That was way too early. She hadn't even reached her climax. He felt like he was awful at the act, and as a strong woman he was deathly afraid to look at her - but when he did she was smiling, and her hand was running through his blond hair.  
"I'm so sorry Cersei, I don't know what's come over me."  
She frowned then as their eyes met and he slid his softening cock out of her, rolling to his back.  
She rolled herself, her head resting on her brother's shoulder and her arm slung over his chest revelling in the feeling of Jaime's seed spilling from her core and rolling down her legs - wet and slimy.  
"It's okay, brother." she told him soothingly, kissing below his ear. "I will love you, and love bedding you no matter what." She kept frowning, upset that he was so embarrassed. She wanted to make him feel better again. Like Jaime.  
He took a few deep breaths before hugging her against him, looking at her. "You are right. I suppose I'm not a man grown after all." he sighed.  
Cersei disagreed. "No. You just need more practice." She said, kissing his neck.  
"It's not like I can just lay with a whore." he muttered, shaking his head. "I just don't want to disappoint you."  
She cupped his jaw in her hand and kissed his lips - her green eyes closing softly until they parted. "You'll never disappoint me." She told him, looking into the same eyes that belonged to her. "Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter in the challenge. I wont call it a thirty day challenge anymore because it's taken me so long to add, but I've gotten a jolt of twincest inspiration so, It might be quicker going nowadays. Thanks for being patient.


	3. Bodily Fluids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three in my OTP Porn Challenge. Jaime gets some time alone with Cersei while Robert is off hunting with some of the Kingsguard. He'd been posted to look after the Queen and her well being, and he does just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I could interpret this any way I wanted, but this is one of my kinks and .... Ahhhh, this was fun to write even though I left it so short and sweet. I wanted to go with Jaime's point of view because he's snarky and fun as shit to write. so enjoy.

Cersei's mouth was on him. Sweet, and hot and succulent. Her lips wrapped around his cock like a vice, saliva and tongue pressed against the underside. He knew he had to be quiet but gods forsake him it was difficult with those big green eyes staring up at him, so smug and gorgeous as her head bobbed up and down - at first teasingly and then faster, feeling the back of her throat with every other stroke of her mouth.   
Now, Jaime - he'd done some awful things in his life, but with Cersei he was a different man. Though, still snarky and confident as he was with any other. His thick fingers tangled in her hair, and he shuddered and felt as his knees buckle beneath him. They both knew what was coming, his own smile mirroring the one she was giving with her eyes as she gagged slightly while his cock pulsed down her throat.   
"You know sister, you can't make me spill my seed if you still want a taste." he spoke quietly, eyes flicking over to the heavy chamber door as he threaded his thick fingers through her dangling golden hair. He'd heard some footsteps, but nobody knew where he was so he was safe. The door was wedged shut and locked anyway but sometimes he got a bit nervous when he allowed his moans to slip past his cracked lips.   
But she didn't seem to share his concerns, her lips coming off him with a pop - tongue swirling around the head as the smirk finally transferred to her mouth. "Well what are you waiting for?" she asked him, sucking teasingly on the head as they made eye contact once again.   
He couldn't help but chuckle at this, the sound coming through a slow moan. What was he waiting for? The two twins loved each other so much it seemed that they liked the taste of anything they could offer each other. He lowered his head and blew a breath out his mouth, hair shadowing his face as he relaxed. He made sure his bladder was nice and full before he'd come to her, knowing exactly when he could like always. Robert was hunting, most of the guard with him but he was left behind to oversee things at the castle, protect the queen and his Grace's children. Every time the oaf said that it made him laugh silently, before he actually let one slip by as he walked away. He had a touchy relationship with his children, but that didn't make them Roberts. The heirs were bastard born.   
He felt his belly. It was slightly bloated, and pissing with an erection was difficult but once he got started he never seemed to have an issue. He was a young, healthy man after all. Cersei sucked lightly so he could focus, although her mouth was on him at all times. She was getting impatient, but after a few more seconds he moaned and piss started to spritz from the end of his cock onto his sister's tongue, her muffled whimper enough to cause the spritz to turn into a stream. She coughed, but she swallowed - sucking him down as she continued to drink all he could give to her, practiced enough not to let anything fall forth onto her gown. It felt incredible to have those lips on his cock, pulling like a vice as he pissed. It was like double the pleasure, his hands fisting her hair and bucking forward until he finished, groaning as she swallowed one more time around his swollen cock and began to suck fiercely, her delicate fingers palming his tightening balls.   
"Gods.." he muttered, almost panting as his had went from forward to backward, his toes curling against the stone floor as he graced her mouth with his seed, not noticing as she closed her eyes - licking the last drop from his head.   
He breathed steadily once he could find it in his heart to move - looking down at his sister as she watched him from her knees, a bundle of blue fabric pooled at her knees as she bit her lip. "Why thank you for the visit, dear brother." She said to him as she stood, the fabric falling down to land on the floor whilst her arms draped around his shoulders. "I'm sure the king would be happy to know you've been checking up on me." She smirked once again, mirroring Jaime's as he suppressed a laugh. Their lips pressed together, tongues intermingling so he could taste himself on her tongue - the salty tang of piss and come mingling in their mouths.   
"Just doing my job, my lady."


End file.
